The Messers Present
by HannahMacGregor
Summary: A look at the original Marauders years in Hogwarts


**A/N Hello, ya filthy animal. This will be my very very very first fan fiction I've ever published, so please bear with any misfires or Failures of Epic Proportions this may concoct. Thanks so much for your time reading this! Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

James threw his head back and laughed as the frigid wind gushed around him.  
"Come on, James! You'll have plenty of time to practice tomorrow!" Cried an exasperated voice below. Despite the irritation in his voice, James knew that Remus was amused. Remus chucked the last of the golf balls upwards, and James performed a spectacular 360 to catch each one. Not that a spin was required, but it was a nice touch for the onlookers. With a thud James felt up his legs, he plopped to the ground and hopped of his Comet 240, the newest in Broomstick design. James's cheeks were flushed with cold and exhilleration. He liked to have extra practice on Sundays, before the school week began.  
"Alright, Furrball. Lilly left anyway," James ruffled Remus's hair as he swatted his arm away, "Where's Sirius?"  
"In the common room. Copying off Peter again." Remus said, with the slightest hint of distaste in his voice. Though he rarely protested to James and Sirius copying off of his work, James knew he felt marginally bad for the dishonesty of cheating.

* * *

Back in the common room, Sirius groaned in frustration and ran his hands through his hair. He heard, faintly, the giggles of the first year girls watching. He smirked to himself, but only for a moment. "This is pointless, Petey! I'm gonna fail potions anyway. Might as well fail as miserably as Severus washes his hair!" Peter forced a laugh at the low blow.  
"Don't worry. You'll pass." Peter squeaked in his tiny voice, just as James and Remus made their way through the portrait entrance.  
"About time!" Sirius said, standing up to meet James in the front of the common room. "Elaina Carthridge was looking for you." Sirius mutter, winking at James. James shrugged his shoulders.  
"She always is. What's new? Besides," James straightened up to scan all the chairs in the common room, eyes searching for a familiar head of red hair, "Unless she sprouts a full ginger head and a knack for blowing me off, I'm not interested."

James had been vying for the attention of Lilly Evans for as long as he could remember. He practiced catchphrases, dashing hair ruffles, irresistible hair rumpling, and a handful of jinxes to use on those less fortunate, but still Lilly would do no more than scowl in his direction. He knew why of course. Her slimy, greaseball of a friend, Severus. James had loathed him from the first moment he saw him, smiling dolefully up at Lilly in their first year. _"Pathetic." _James thought to himself at the memory.  
He hadn't seen Severus and Lilly together at all this year, however. And he knew it had been his doing.  
He winced at the memory of him hoisting the pathetic Slytherin boy up by his legs, dangling him in front of his peers. And then, just as Lilly came, he exposed him. Dirty underpants and all, right in front of everyone.  
He had thought that level of humiliation would be funny to Lilly. Maybe even just a tad humorous.  
He should have known better.  
The look Lilly gave him was one he could hardly forget. And he hadn't counted on Severus spitting the word "Mudblood" to Lilly either. "_The slimy little bastard." _James thought in disgust, remembering Lilly recoiling. Obviously hurt.

At first, he had felt triumphant. He had finally broken apart their friendship! In truth, he had been jealous of all the time Severus spent with Lilly, and thought that finally he would have his window of opportunity with her. He couldn't have been more wrong. He hadn't any intention of Lilly crying silently to herself the next day in Transfiguration, or her running out of Herbology and staying in the girls dormitory the rest of the evening. He hadn't predicted the hateful looks, then cold shoulders he would receive from her the following months. He felt terrible. But he would never tell anyone that. He didn't like feeling like he had wronged Lilly; let alone mortally wounded any chances he had at even speaking with her outside of classes. So James vented his feelings on more practical jokes on Severus, and calculated, playful torment of unsuspecting first years.  
He didn't like to hurt anyone, but he did enjoy having his fun.

"James, hello? Were you even listening to me?" Remus's voice snapped him out of his thoughts, and he realized, almost in surprise, that he was sitting in his favorite plushy armchair by the fire as Remus was undoubtedly lecturing him on tomorrow's homework.  
"You know, being friend with a Prefect is such a drag." Sirius said, smilling. Remus shrugged, but smiled all the same.  
"You know what lads? I fancy meeting with the Marauders tonight." James said quietly, waving over to a group of third year girls, who blushed and immediately began to chatter amongst themselves. "James, we have Herbology before sunrise tomorrow. You know what Professor Leakley said about the Gratian Herbolians only sprouting at-"  
"I know Remus! And that won't be a problem. Just maybe a trip to Honeydukes," James said, grinning, "Come on Remus, have some fun! It's almost Christmas."  
Remus groaned, but smiled. James knew Remus was itching to get out just as much as he was. "Oh, alright. Get the cloak."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were lined up outside the statue of the humbacked-witch. "Okay, Petey. You first!" Sirius exclaimed, rapping the back of the witch with his wand. "In you go." Peter muttered something in compliance, and hoisted himself in.  
"Okay, Moony, you next." Sirius said, nudging Remus with his shoulder.  
Remus smiled and lifted himself down into the tunnel, just as the sound of footsteps began to round the corner. "Hurry up, Jimmy!" Sirius said, pushing James hard towards the statue. James didn't need telling twice. He leaped in, and landed, none too gracefully, at the bottom. Sirius plopped in just after him, narrowly missing his shoulder.

"Alright boys," James pulled the fold of parchment out from his robes, "Where to?"  
Remus grinned widely, eyes sparkling as he pulled out his wand, "May I do the honors?" he inquired.  
"Of course, Moony, of course," Sirius said as James flourished the papers towards Remus.  
"Thank you, Padfoot," Remus began to tap the papers with his wand, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."  
The boys all leaned in as the plain papers began to transform themselves into an intricate map, "_Messers Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs..."_ began to inscribe itself across the front of the page.

* * *

**A/N Thanks again for reading! The next chapters will be much more exciting I promise. 3 **


End file.
